HBO
1972–1975 For the first four years of the network's existence, HBO identified itself with a still image of its original logo, a ticket stub and the channel's full name "Home Box Office" surrounded by a marquee light design. 1975–1981 HBO's logo has looked essentially the same since 1975, utilizing a simple wordmark with a circle inside the "O." One difference is that the early logo had the "O" overlapping the "B." The logo and the next one were designed by Betty Brugger, the Art Director for Time-Life at that time. In network IDs, the 1975 version of the HBO logo was often accompanied by three red, yellow and blue lines. HBO_1975.png|Alternate logo with network name File:HBO ident 1978.jpg|Network ID (1975–1980) hbo-signoff-1979_1.jpg|HBO sign-off variant (1975–1981) HBO on location.jpg|"HBO On Location" slide (1976–1981) Hbo-holidayident-1979.jpg|Christmas ID slide (1979–1981) hbo-lastlaughs-1979_2.jpg|"Happy New Year" ID slide (1979–1981) HBO-Great_Entertainment_Alternative_bumper.jpg|"Great Entertainment Alternative" bumper (1975-1979) hboweekend70s (1).PNG|Weekend bumper intro(1977-1979) hboweekend70s (2).PNG|Weekend bumper outro (1977-1979) hboweekend80s (1).PNG|Weekend bumper (1979-1983) 1980–present In 1982, the logo was revised and the "O" was moved slightly to the right. The older 1975 logo and its tri-colored lines were gradually phased out in 1981; a major reason for the change was that the partially obscured "B" gave people the impression it was actually an "E." In 1982, HBO introduced a well-known intro for its feature presentations that was created by Liberty Studios, and has been given the nickname "HBO in Space" by many viewers. In the intro, the camera would pan through a model city before going into outer space, with a stargate effect that reveals a silver HBO logo, which rotates across a starfield and moves toward the camera before multi-colored beams move around the "O" and take the camera inside it, where the type of program is revealed (generally the feature presentation). For many years, a shorter version of this opening sequence was used, which started from the portion of the sequence showing the starfield. *A Youtube video with the intro *A Youtube video with the making of the intro Another well known use of the HBO logo is the "static intro" shown immediately before and after HBO's original productions. *HBO Original Programming In 2010, two new idents for HBO (created by JL Design) were launched. The two new idents are Magnet and Dreamscape. My HBO.png 19466663.jpeg|Blue version of logo hbo-ident-1982_1.jpg|Network ID (1980–1985) hbo-featuremovie-title.jpg|"HBO Feature Movie" intro slide (1979–1982) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-17h17m28s101.png|''Next on HBO'' (1983-1985) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-17h17m06s127.png|''Tonight on HBO'' (1983-1985) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-17h18m32s228.png|''An HBO Presentation'' (1983-1987) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-17h22m12s113.png|Network ID (1983-1989) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-17h20m39s184.png|Christmas network ID (1983-1992) HBO intro 1983.jpg|Screenshot of "HBO in Space" feature presentation open (1983-1997) hbo-starship_17.jpg|Feature presentation intro slide (1982–1999; used only during movie premieres after 1987) hbo_cinemax_combo_feature_a.jpg|HBO Cinemax Combo variant (mid 1980s) HBO Next ID (1985).png|HBO Next up ID slide (1985-1987) HBO Tonight ID (1985).png|HBO Tonight ID slide (1985-1987) hbo-movie-1989_1.jpg|"HBO Movie" intro slide (1987–1997) hbo-nexton-1989_2.jpg|HBO "Next on" ID slide (1988–1992) hbo-1991-tonight1.jpg|HBO "Tonight" ID slide (1988–1992) hbo-ident-1989_1.jpg|Network ID (1989–1992) vlcsnap-2013-06-28-20h48m48s112.png|1994 Network ID hbo_presentation1_2003a.jpg|"HBO Original Programming" intro slide (1996–present) Logo Collage.png|Screenshot of "HBO City" feature presentation open (1997-2011) hbo-fullopen-1999_1.jpg|"HBO Feature Presentation" slide (1998–2011) Feature Presentation (1999) again.png hbo_originalseries_2002a.jpg|"HBO Original Series" intro slide (2001–2006) HBODreamscape2010.png|Dreamscape (2010) HBOMagnet2010.png|Magnet (2010) HBO Road Letters.png|The HBO letters used in the "Feature Presentation" slide (1998-2011) f576369d66ef1f3d73b58a7714e41509.jpg|Feature presentation open (2011-present) 340726584_640.jpg|Network ID (2011-present) HBO Original Movie (1989-2001).PNG|Original Movie bumper (1989-2001) Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Television channels in Europe Category:International television channels Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Movie channels Category:HBO Category:Time Warner Category:New York City Category:New York Category:Superstations in the United States